Driving Me Crazy
by Moonbeam09
Summary: Toby has just moved to Rosewood and smart girl Spencer Hastings instantly falls for him. But will he want her as much as he does. Set sometime during early season 5. My first multi-chapter story.
1. Amber: Get Ready

**Driving Me Crazy**

Spencer Hastings was having a sleepover in the barn with her four best friends Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison. Ali had run away two years ago and she'd just got back to Rosewood. The girls were being blackmailed by someone called A but that night they didn't care; this was their night to celebrate.

"What movie does everyone want to watch?" Aria asked.

"I haven't seen Twilight since I got back to Rosewood." Ali replied.

"Twilight it is." They all watched the film while eating popcorn.

After the film they decided against watch the other Twilight films. "Let's play never have I ever." Emily suggested.

"I think we should do the drinking version." Aria said.

"Ok, who's going first?" Spencer asked.

"Never have I ever killed someone." Hanna said.

Aria, Emily and Ali all had a drink. "Emily who was it and why?" Ali had been out of town when it had happened and didn't think Emily would be capable of such a thing.

"Self defence, long story."

Ali knew she wouldn't get anymore details so she carried on with the game. "Never have I ever been kicked out of a party." This time no one took a drink. "Glad to see you all behaved while I was gone."

"Ok, never have I ever lied." Aria said. This made everyone take a drink.

"You did that on purpose." Hanna complained. "Fine, if you want to play that way then never have I ever been scared in my own house." Again, everyone had a drink.

"Let's keep the peace please. A is still out there." Spencer said.

"Alright, alright. Gee Spencer." Hanna agreed.

"Never have I ever been in a real relationship." Spencer said. Everyone had a drink except her and they looked at her in shock.

"Seriously, never?" Emily asked.

"It's not like I've never kissed anyone, I've just never actually had a boyfriend."

"What about Andrew? I thought you liked him." Ali said.

"We've been on a date or two but we were never a couple."

"Girl, you need to get a boyfriend." Hanna said.

"Can we do something else now?" Spencer requested getting fed up with this conversation.

"Anyone want to do makeovers?" Ali asked.

 **This chapter was just to set the scene. In the next chapter Spencer will meet Toby for the first time. He'll move to Rosewood and he and Spencer will eventually get together. Please review, I need the feedback. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Car Crash

The girls had decided to go to the cinema the day after the sleepover. They all got in Spencer's car and started the ten minute drive. They had gone to sleep really late the night before so it made sense that they had slept most of the morning and were going to an afternoon showing.

"So what have I missed in school?" Ali asked.

"Well my mum became a teacher, I started dating a teacher and A took advantage of that." Aria replied.

"You'll have to catch up with all that school work." Emily added.

"I'll manage."

"I kept notes on everything. You can use those." Spencer said turning round for a moment.

"The road Spence!" Hanna screamed but when Spencer turned round it was too late. They crashed into another car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later they were all in the hospital. Hanna, Emily, Aria and Ali had gotten away with cuts and bruises but Spencer wasn't so lucky. She had a broken arm as well as all the cuts and bruises. They had just been checked over and Spencer had to stay in hospital overnight but the other girls were free to go.

Veronica Hastings was sat in the room with her daughter while they waited to get a cast for Spencer's arm. "Do you know who was in the other car?" Spencer asked.

"I think his name was Toby Cavanagh. He's about your age."

"Where is he now?"

"In a hospital room with a broken leg. I don't know which room."

"Spencer Hastings." A woman called from an open door. Spencer got up to get her cast.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning Spencer woke up to the sound of the door opening. "Are you Spencer Hastings?" A male voice asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Toby Cavanagh. I was in the other car." He stepped into the light on crutches and for the first time Spencer saw his face. _He's cute_ , she thought. _Wait, did I seriously just think that._

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Can I sit there?" He motioned towards the bed. "I just want to talk."

"Sure."

"I'm so sorry. I just moved here and I've already injured someone."

"Don't apologise. I wasn't looking where I was going so it's just as much my fault."

"So you still blame me?"

"Well you could've swerved just like I could've."

"Can I make it up to you somehow? Maybe buy you a drink sometime?"

"A drink sounds good." Was he asking her out or just being friendly? She couldn't decide.

He got up to leave but not before turning round to say, "See you round."

"Bye."


	3. Starting The Engine

"Hi Spence. How's your arm?" Hanna called when she saw Spencer walking into school a few days later.

"It's fine, I'm lucky I write with the other hand."

"Good to know you still want to learn, that means the accident didn't do any brain damage."

"Hey." Emily said walking over.

"Hi." Hanna and Spencer said together.

"Did you bring those notes for Ali." Emily asked.

"Yeah, but she texted to say she wouldn't be meeting us before school." Spencer replied but she seemed distracted. Both girls followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a guy they didn't recognise.

"Who's he?" Hanna asked.

"Toby Cavanagh, he just moved here and he was in the other car in the accident."

"That explains the crutches."

"Wait, what's he doing with Jenna?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, he didn't mention her when we talked In the hospital."

"Who did you talk to in the hospital?" Aria asked joining them.

"The guy in the other car in the accident." Hanna said.

"Why's he leaving school then, isn't he our age?" Emily asked.

"I thought he was." Spencer replied.

Toby was walking back towards his car. He got in and drove off.

"Hey, Spence, do have his number?" Hanna asked.

"No, we only talked once for a few minutes."

"We should probably get to class." Aria said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toby went to the local coffee shop for lunch. He'd been walking down main street, feeling hungry, when he'd spotted the sign for The Brew. He was queuing for a sandwich when the guy queuing behind him asking "Hey, are you new here?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I didn't recognise you. I'm Caleb by the way." He held out his hand.

"Toby. I would shake your hand but I need them to support me."

"Oh, how did that happen?" Caleb noticed Toby's broken leg.

"How can I help you?" the lady at the till asked.

"We can talk in a minute." Toby told Caleb.

5 minutes later the two boys were sat at a table eating and talking. "Spencer's best friend is my girlfriend. Hanna was in the car with Spencer." Caleb was saying.

"So I hurt your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

"So, friends?" They were sat down now so he held out his hand. He was relieved Caleb didn't blame him for any injuries his girlfriend had.

"Friends." Caleb said and the two boys shook hands.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile Spencer was having a conversation with Jenna in school. Spencer had cornered her and was now grilling her about Toby. "How do you know Toby? He just moved here and he escorted you to school."

"Oh, so you've met my new stepbrother?"

"Stepbrother?"

"My mum and his dad just got married. I knew about the car accident but I didn't know you two had met."

"Can you give me his number. He wanted to meet up sometime but I don't know how to contact him."

"He owns an apartment, ask him for the address." Jenna gave her a piece of paper with a number on it. "But if you hurt him, I _will_ track you down." She threatened before leaving the room. But Spencer didn't care; she finally had Toby's number...

 **Sorry it took so long to update, school started again so I've got homework to do in between typing my stories. Plus, I had to re-watch a few episodes to check where relationships and stuff were up to. I forgot since I've seen all the episodes so I was like, is Caleb back? and does Ezra own the brew yet?**


	4. 5 mph

That weekend Spencer was stood outside the door of Toby's apartment, deciding whether or not to go in. She'd been texting him for the rest of the week and they were getting on really well. She'd asked him for his address but she hadn't told him she was coming round. She finally plucked up the courage to knock. After about 10 seconds the door opened. "Hi Spencer." Toby greeted when he saw it was her.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Sure." Toby opened the door wider so she could step inside.

It was quite a small apartment; not much space for much more once all the necessities were squeezed in. But, although there were still a few unpacked boxes, it was decorated nicely. "Nice apartment." Spencer commented.

"Thanks but I plan on building my own house in the future. Much bigger than this cupboard."

"You've made good use of the space though."

"I've only had a week to make it feel like home." He walked over to the bed and sat down. Spencer sat down beside him after a moments hesitation. Toby noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"I've only just met you and we're sat on your bed and, it's just..." Spencer cut herself off, feeling really awkward.

Toby put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, nothing's going to happen. Your safe with me and I didn't even think about it like that. We don't have to stay here. We can go for a coffee or something."

"I'm fine here. I was unsure, not uncomfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured him.

"Why did you come round anyway?"

"I just wanted to see you again, talk face to face."

"How's your arm?" He asked, nodding towards her cast.

"Still broken. But I've been fine in school since I'm right-handed. I shouldn't need a cast for much longer than a week or two more. What about your leg?"

"The doctor's said it will be weeks before my leg's healed. Are your friends ok?"

"Their bruises are almost all gone. You can't tell they were in the accident."

"I met this guy, Caleb, earlier this week. He said one of your friends was his ex."

"Hanna, he left Rosewood to help this other girl with something. He hasn't told any of us what, I don't even think Hanna knows what happened. Who knows if they'll get back together soon. Are you dating anyone?" Spencer couldn't believe she'd just asked him that.

"No. Jenna has a thing for me. We're not related by blood so it would be legal, but I don't like her like that. What about you?"

"I've never really been in a proper relationship." Slowly, they leaned in towards each other. Their lips met and for a moment they were in pure bliss. But then Spencer realised what was happening and pulled back. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have, I'll just go." She got up in a hurry to get to the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We can forget it happened if that's what you want but I thought I thought you wanted it too!" Toby was worried about what had just happened, she had leaned in too and now she seemed upset.

Spencer turned round to face him "I know I wanted it too but I don't want to rush into anything. I don't even know what it meant."

"To me it meant that we like each other. Did I get it wrong?"

"No, I..."

"It's ok, I get it. You don't want to commit to anything. Please stay."

"I need time to think about this. If I don't call you later I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." She called, opening the door and leaving the apartment.

 **I can't help noticing I haven't had many reviews lately. Please review, I need to know what you think. I'll think about any suggestions and take on board any feedback. I'm thinking about doing a hunger games fanfic so please tell me if you'd like that and send in suggestions for it.**

 **Thank you to the 630 readers I've had so far for this and my other stories. It means so much to me that everyone's reading my work, I didn't think I'd get that many visitors in less than a month. I didn't even think I'd get 100, I really appreciate the time you take to read my fanfics. I hope it doesn't sound like I'm going over the top with my appreciation, I just want you to know how much it means to me. I'm sending my love to all of you.**

 **Thanks x**


	5. Fourth Gear

Spencer rushed up to her room as soon as she got in the house. "Are you ok?" her mum called up the stairs; she didn't usually race up the stairs like that as soon as she got in.

"Fine." She answered. Once she got to her room she lay down on the bed. The events of the afternoon had really thrown her. She'd barely kissed anyone before but she'd just kissed a boy she'd only know for a week, and she'd enjoyed it! She lay there for almost half an hour thinking it through. _Ali would know what to do_ , Spencer thought. _She always knew what to do_. She reached for her phone and quickly dialled her number.

" _Hi Spence, what's up?"_ Ali said.

" _Ali, I need your advice on something."_

" _Ask away."_

" _I kissed Toby today, the new guy."_

" _That's not like you. Did he pressure you?"_

" _No...I wanted to kiss him, that's why I called. Should I date him or forget it happened? I've never had a boyfriend before, I don't know if I want one."_

" _If you like him then date him. I know you don't have much experience with this but you have to start dating at some point."_

" _Thanks Ali."_

" _No problem. Bye"_

" _Bye."_ Spencer replied before hanging up.

She spent another 15 minutes thinking before her mum called up to her. "Spencer, dinner's ready!" She rushed downstairs, glad to have something to take her mind off Toby.

Her family were already sat round the table when she got down. Her mum had made spag bol for dinner and Spencer ate it as slow as was humanly possible to put off making her decision. "So, Spencer," She looked up to tell her mum that she was listening. "Why did you run upstairs as soon as you got in the house? That's not like you." Spencer almost chocked on her food; she hadn't expected her mum to ask that.

It took Spencer a minute before replying. "I remembered something in my room while I was out." Veronica didn't believe this excuse but got the hint that she didn't want to discuss it so she didn't pursue the matter. Spencer hurried to finish her meal to get away from the awkward silence that followed.

Back in her room, she spent a further 10 minutes to think about what Ali had said on the phone, but she finally made her decision. It was time to call Toby!

" _Hi." Toby answered._

" _I've been thinking a lot about what happened earlier..."_

" _And..?"_

" _I like you... a lot... so can we maybe... meet up sometime... as more than friends?"_ She held her breath.

" _Of course. Do you want to come over again tomorrow, or meet up somewhere else?"_

" _Can we go to the brew, I don't want to rush into anything. Is 2 o'clock alright?"_

" _See you at 2 o'clock tomorrow."_

" _Bye."_ She let out a huge sigh of relief as she put the phone down. She'd done it! She'd finally asked a guy out and he'd said yes!

 **I'm still not getting many reviews. Your reviews will help me improve what I write and I've decided that I won't update until I get 3 more. So the next chapter won't go on until I have 7 reviews for this story. Tell me what you want to happen, what you think will happen at the brew and what other fanfics you want me to write. I don't know if I'm doing it right if you don't tell me!**


	6. Accelerate

It was 1:58pm when Spencer strolled into the brew. She spotted Toby straight away, sat at the back of the coffee shop. _He got here early too_ she thought. "Hi." She greeted, walking over to him.

"Hi, nice dress." He complemented.

"Thanks."

* **FLASHBACK** *

"You need something pretty, but it can't look like you made too much of an effort." Hanna said. Spencer had called her friends to tell them about her date and Hanna had offered to come over and help her get ready.

"Is this ok?" Spencer held up a dark blue dress with a white and pale pink floral design.

"Too Summery, it's Autumn now."

"How about this?" She was now holding a leopard print dress with a black belt.

"Much better. Do you have black leggings to go with it?"

"Yeah."

"And try this jacket with it." She reached into Spencer's wardrobe to grab a black jacket.

"Thanks." Spencer gathered all the clothes so that she could go into the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later she came out decked in her new outfit. "Wow Spence, that's the outfit. Now sit down and let me do your hair and makeup." Spencer groaned but sat down anyway. "You don't need much makeup." Hanna reassured her.

When she finished, Spencer had mascara and lip gloss on her face and her hair fell around her face in waves. "You're ready." Hanna said.

Spencer looked in the mirror. The face that looked back at her looked nothing like the girl she'd been an hour ago. "I don't recognise myself."

"You look wonderful. Now go on that date."

"Thanks Han." Spencer called, walking out the room.

* **PRESENT DAY** *

"Take a seat." Toby said.

"Have you ordered already?" Spencer took a seat.

"I was waiting for you." She felt stupid; of course he'd wait, and she'd gotten there early anyway. "So should we order now?"

"Sure, I'll go. What do you want?" She got up to go to the counter but Toby's gentle hand grabbed her, stopping her. "What?"

"Sit down, I'll order."

"But you're new here and you're new, it makes sense that I should order."

"But I'm the gentleman and I'm not useless. I want to look at the menu anyway. What should I get you?"

Surrendering, Spencer sat back down. "Fine, you win. I'll have a black coffee."

"I'll be back in a minute or two." He picked up the crutches laid down beside him and went over to the counter.

5 minutes later they were sat together again, drinking their drinks. "If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?" Toby inquired.

"As far away from here as possible so err, London probably."

He looked at her, suddenly intrigued, and she looked right back at him. "Why do you want to leave so much? Is Rosewood haunted or something?" He joked.

"Yes actually," Toby spat his coffee over himself in shock. "My best friend went missing a few years ago. Her body was found dead a year later but then me and my other friends ran into her in New York a few weeks ago. Now she's back and it turns out she was never dead in the first place."

"That's crazy! Is that all or does stuff like that happen all the time?"

"Too often if that answers your question."

"So how come her body was found?"

"It was another girl's body and we're trying to find out who's."

"Do you need any help?" Toby wasn't just being friendly, he genuinely wanted to find out more. Spencer saw it in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to help? There's no turning back once you're a part of this, trust me. You'd be safer just staying away from me and my friends; all the crazy stuff often has a connection to us." She didn't want him to get into any danger but she knew she couldn't discourage him easily. And she didn't want to tell him anything about A or all the deaths and near deaths. She wasn't even sure that that would discourage him.

"Well maybe I can keep you out of trouble. I was looking for a job round here and I saw that they want more officers in the local station. I can apply and then do a few weeks of training once my leg heals. After that you'll have me to look after you."

"Why can't you protect me now?" Spencer tried and failed to hide the smile creeping up her face.

"Like this, you're kidding." Toby exclaimed, pointing at his broken leg.

"Maybe... but a cuddle would make me feel safe." She suggested. Toby put his arms around her and held her in an embrace for almost a minute before gently pressing his lips to hers. After a few moments he pulled away. They stared at each other.

"Spencer!" A voice Spencer recognised very well made her look away.

"Mona, how nice to see you?" She said sarcastically.

"You to." There was a dismissive tone to her voice. Just because they weren't enemies it didn't mean they were friends. "Where did you find mister hunky and how did you convince him to go out with you?"

"Toby wanted to go out with me _actually_ and he's new here."

"Toby is it? Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Toby shook it, confused about the tension in the air. "You too."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm going." Spencer was bored of Mona making it her business to know anything and everything in Rosewood. "I'll call you later." She kissed Toby's cheek before strolling out.

 **Longest chapter I've ever written and I shouldn't even be posting it. I'm still only on 6 reviews. If you don't want me to carry on then just say. I feel let down and just so you know I do read the reviews. Someone asked for longer chapters so that's what I've been trying to do. And for anyone who read my story 'Hunting with the lying chicks' I've put up a poll for the title of the sequel. I haven't started writing it yet because I'm trying to decide what direction to go with it. When this fanfics has 8 reviews I'll update. Please PM me with questions and give me ideas; I'd really appreciate some inspiration! Thanks to everyone who reads this, I checked my views and there are nearly 50 this month. Sorry for not updating sooner, I know you've been waiting a while.**


	7. Pit Stop

A week after her date, Spencer was in school with her friends. It was lunchtime and they sat on a table outside, chatting and laughing. "So you actually told Caleb that he needs to sober up and forget Ravenswood?" Aria asked in shock, half serious, half giggling.

"Course I did! He won't tell me what happened so it's all I can do." Hanna replied.

"You should find out what happened." Emily suggested.

"Or you could..." Spencer didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before her phone rang. It was the police calling her into the station to confirm everything she knew about Ali's 'kidnapping'. She explained to her friends. "They want me at the station after school with my parents."

"Hasn't your dad moved out?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah but the police want both my parents there. I think it's because it's such a big case they want everything to be done differently to normal. We're not adults yet so they want supervision for the interview."

"And why you and no one else?" Ali inquired.

"Maybe you'll be called later or something."

"It would make sense." Aria agreed.

Spencer called her parents in turn to explain the situation. After some convincing they agreed to go together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer walked out of the station later that day with her parents. As she reached the bottom step she spotted Toby out of the corner of her eye, across the road. She checked to see if the road was clear. It was. Running across it she called out "Toby!", closely followed by her parents shouting her name. Toby looked away from the guy he was chatting to and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey baby." He greeted as she came up beside him. His arm went round her body to rest on her shoulder and he planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Spencer!" As her parents drew up behind her he instantly put two and two together and released her shoulder. "Who's this?"

"Toby... my boyfriend."

"I'm going to go." The guy he'd been talking to said.

"See you around Lorenzo."

"You have a BOYFRIEND!" Spencer's dad exclaimed. Everyone could sense the anger in his voice.

"Spencer can have a boyfriend if she wants. She's fifteen." Her mum stated.

"I don't care how old she is; she's my daughter!"

"Can we discuss this later. I don't want to talk about this here."

"We'll go for a meal then. Spencer."

She looked away from Toby at that moment. They'd been mouthing their own conversation and he'd just asked her if she wanted to go to his home. "I'm going with Toby to his apartment. Sort this out yourselves." She said to her dad.

"Don't talk to me like that and you can't go."

Her mum butted in at that moment, "Go honey, I'll talk to your father." That was all Spencer needed to hear before walking off, hand in hand with Toby.

"Why did you say that?" Her dad shouted.

"Let's continue this over that meal. I don't want you to storm off before we agree on this."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So are we really boyfriend and girlfriend?" Toby asked when they arrived at his apartment.

"I think we are." She locked lips with him and he pushed her up against the door. The passion of it was more than Spencer had ever experienced before. But she didn't care. In that moment all she felt was his lips on hers, his hands on her hips. She ran her hands through his hair. She loved him... and he loved her.

 **Sorry the chapter wasn't as long as I would've liked but it was the perfect way to end it. AND I didn't think I'd have to update so soon. Thanks everyone for reviewing! 3 (12 in total) reviews to update.**


	8. Right Lane

The sun's rays were streaming through the blinds in Toby's apartment. Spencer was lying awake in his bed. She hadn't wanted to go home the previous night so he'd allowed her to stay the night. Aware of her insecurities, Toby had slept on the couch and allowed her to sleep on the bed. She checked her phone. There were two missed calls from her mum and seven from her dad. She listened to her mums messages and they were both asking if she was ok. Her dad's messages weren't so kind. The final message was _"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAYS, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT BOY!"_

Spencer looked up to see Toby gazing over at her. "Ignore my dad; it's nothing personal."

"Do you really think I need your dad's approval to date you? Spencer, you're the smartest most beautiful girl I know... I love you." Just then, Spencer's phone beeped. She checked it.

 _Meet me by station, police need to know the truth -H_

"I have to go, my friends need me. I'll see you later." She said, reaching for her bag.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Bye."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily were on their way to the station 20 minutes later. As they passed a shop a picture came up on the TV screens. A picture of Ali with the caption _'We're all in this together'_ Spencer picked up a stone to throw at the screens but Emily stopped her. "That won't make a difference."

"How do we tell the police now?" Aria wondered, dreading the answer.

It was Hanna who replied. "We don't."

She and Aria walked off to go home while Emily and Spencer went to the Brew to discuss their next move. Emily bought them both drinks. "Thanks for stopping me." Spencer started, "Throwing a stone wouldn't have made a difference unless I threw it at A."

"There might be other people too."

"What like who?" She was sceptical that Emily had an answer.

"I'm ashamed to even be thinking this but _We're all in this together_ could be Ali, it's her story we're covering up."

"Maybe, but since when wasn't it A."

"Well I know this is a long shot... but Mona was A when we agreed it wasn't Ali." Spencer let these words sink in: maybe A is Ali!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day the girls all met up by the corridors before school. They started discussing the incident from the previous day. "A doesn't want us telling the truth because they like making us suffer..." Hanna began.

"Go on." Aria prompted.

"But what if it was someone else... like Ali. I know it's a bad thought but..."

Emily stopped her. "I said the same to Spence yesterday."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer shut the door as she walked into her room later that day. She wanted to call Toby. But before she could, she noticed a small envelope that had been hidden by the door. She ripped it open and stared in horror: _I have to write this quickly; dad's taking me to the airport. I'm sorry you'll know everything soon. I promise._ Opening the door again, she called down the empty hall, "Melissa!" But there was no reply; Melissa was gone. But why?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The knock startled Toby from his thoughts. Spencer was stood on the other side of the door as he opened it. Her face was streaming with tears and her eyes were red as if she'd been crying for a while. "What's wrong baby?" he inquired gently.

"My dad's made my sister get on a plane to who knows where and I don't even know why." Spencer stuttered through tears.

"That's awful." Toby commented sympathetically.

"That's not even the worst part." Spencer said before the whole story about A came tumbling out. Once she started talking the words just flowed from her mouth. Caleb and Ezra knew so why shouldn't Toby? Despite the fact that she'd only known him a few weeks, she trusted him completely.

When she finally finished she could've sworn his jaw was on the floor. He was so shocked all that had happened in only a few years. "Now I'm really glad I'm going to become a policeman. How can this A live with themselves?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"You're the right person for me." He said before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me."

"It means a lot to me too, I've never felt this way before."

"Neither have I, but..." She took a deep breath, "I love you too. I didn't get a chance to say it..." But before she could finish the sentence, Toby's lips were on hers again. She kissed back. It was slow and gentle, but their kiss was full of passion and meaning. It lasted a long time but eventually they pulled back. "I should probably go." Spencer eventually stated. "I think my dad would ban me from ever coming her again if I slept over two nights in a row."

"So you can sleepover again tomorrow?" Toby cheekily asked.

"Maybe." But she gave him a wink that told him that the real answer was yes. Then she pecked him on the cheek before saying "Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour after she got home, there was a knock on the door. The postman standing outside gave her a package. It was from Melissa. When the postman left, she opened it to find a tape. So she went upstairs and watched it on her laptop. It was a recording of Melissa explaining everything; where she was and why their dad made her leave. She killed Bethany young, to protect Spencer.

It was a lot to take in, so she did the only thing she could think of. She texted the guy she'd just explained her situation to; Toby. ' _Need to show you something. Arrived today. Melissa's OK but she's explained things and I think it's the truth. I'm worried.'_

 **I've given up on waiting for reviews, from now on I'll publish whenever I finish a chapter. I've brought this fanfic in line with the programme now just in case you haven't realised. From the start I've been trying to fit them together. Thanks for sticking with me everyone.**


	9. Drive Thru

It was late at night when Spencer got a text from Aria. Toby had arrived shortly after she sent the text and she showed him the recording. They sat on her sofa and he comforted her, holding her close. He'd only just left. Now she was going out to meet the other girls, but it was only Emily and Aria who were there.

"Where's Hanna?" Emily asked.

"Her phone went straight to voicemail." Spencer answered.

Aria then spoke up "That doesn't matter, what matters is that I heard Tanner saying that one of us was going to talk to her."

"Not me."

"Or me." Emily confirmed.

"I wasn't thinking that," Aria started. "I was thinking..."

"Ali!" They all said at the same time.

"Maybe we can stop her." Emily pulled out a photo from her bag. "I got it from Ezra."

She got a look from Aria at that moment. "We can't use this without ending Ali's kidnap story." She commented.

"That depends on how she spins it." Emily said.

"I can't wait any longer." Spencer announced. "I need to show you this with or without Hanna." She pulled out her laptop and played the recording for the third time.

They started discussing it afterwards, coming up with theories like someone planned to get Bethany to take Ali's place. Emily was speaking about the photo from before and she said it was a picture of A.

It was purely by accident but Aria asked "What picture of A? Wait, do you mean the one of Alison?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue. So what are we going to do?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Spencer and Toby met at the Apple Rose Grille. She saw it as an escape from all the Alison drama. He didn't. Her safety was all that was on Toby's mind the entire time they were eating. It was killing him from the inside and he couldn't do anything because of his broken leg. He wanted to ask her how she was feeling at that moment, but he didn't know how. They were just finishing their meal when he finally plucked up the courage. "How are you feeling with everything going on right now?"

"Same as I have for a while; scared, worried, isolated..."

He cut her off. "You and your friends are going through this together. How can you be isolated?"

"We keep secrets- even from each other." With a little laugh, she added "We even think Ali might be A, and she's our best friend. She once said that secrets are what keep us close, sometimes I think she's right. But Melissa kept a huge secret from us for years and now she's half way across the world. Secrets are like that, you'd do anything to keep them but they eventually come out and always have consequences. In this place that's a scary thing."

"Well then we'll make sure there are never any secrets between us. Let's make a vow."

"What kinda of vow?"

"I vow to never keep secrets from you."

"I vow to never keep secrets from you either."

"I also vow to protect you from harm until the day I die."

"TOBY!" Spencer gasped. "That's far too big a commitment. And it's not possible anyway."

Toby took her hands in his. "Of course it is. I made a vow and I'm going to keep it. I love you Spencer and you'll always be safe with me. I'll always be there."

"We might as well get married then." She joked.

"That's not what I'm suggesting. But maybe one day we will."

"Come back to my house. No one else will be in and I want to sleep in your arms tonight. I'm not exactly ready for sex yet, but whatever happens happens."

"I like the sound of that. But one thing... how do you think we'd have sex with my leg in a cast?" He got a giggle out of her with that. They paid for their meal and left. They walked out into the evening sun, hand in hand.

 **The next chapter is going to be based around the episode when Mona 'died' so I thought I'd end this chapter on a happy note. Thank you everyone for reading.**


	10. Speeding Fine

Another week passed by and Spencer couldn't believe it was almost thanksgiving. She and her friends (minus Alison) were waiting in Mona's front room for her. She wondered how they'd gone from thinking Mona was a loser to being tormented by her to wanting her help in taking down their best friend. _How did our lives all become so complicated and messed up?_ She wondered.

Mona came down the stairs, shocked to see who the visitors were. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she said in such a way that clearly showed her disinterest."

"We need your help in taking down Ali." Hanna stated.

"She's down at the police station now and we don't know what she's saying." Emily continued.

Aria added "She could be telling them anything to make herself look innocent."

Spencer finally spoke up "We need you to find out what she's telling them."

"Why not ask her yourself?" Mona asked, in an attempt to get them to leave.

It was Aria who answered. "That wouldn't be good for us. And you're Mona."

She was caught out there. Mona's face showed that she was prepared to help them. "Sit down. We'll talk."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day in school, Mona texted the girls to meet her in the bathroom. She told them what she'd found out between then and their conversation the day before. "I think she's ending the game." She concluded.

"What game?" Hanna asked.

"The one she stole from me."

"The A game." Spencer guessed.

"She assembled the perfect group to manipulate." Mona looked at each of the girls in turn- Spencer, Emily, Hanna and finally Aria while saying, "Smart, loyal, admiring and compassionate. One of you would've been boring, but together you're a challenge for her."

"I never understood why she chose me." Aria said.

"It must've been fun for her to mess with someone who feels so much."

"Alison's A. So that must mean she never really loved me." Emily said disappointedly.

Aria added, "Or any of us."

"If what we're saying is true, then she went to the cops to frame us." Spencer stated.

Mona spoke then. "I'll find out what she told the cops. Then you can come up with a clear story to set the record straight. Act normal; don't let anyone know we're planning anything." She turned round and strolled out the room. Across the corridor she saw Ali with a group of girls who looked just like Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna. _Typical_ she thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was later that day when Mona got the footage and the group went to Spencer's house to see the footage. Caleb joined them and explained that Mona had asked him to. They found out that the cops thought Ali had nothing to do with Bethany's murder. They thought that Spencer killed her to gain loyalty with Ali. "Why Ali would want Bethany dead must be in the Radley files." Aria was saying.

Spencer's phone beeped. She checked it and saw a text from Toby. _I'm an officer now. I start as soon as my cast's off. You're safe now. X_

"Is it A?" Hanna inquired.

"Just Toby. Let's go to Radley."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later Spencer and Mona were walking through Radley dressed in uniform to find Bethany's file. Hanna and Caleb were waiting outside in the car on stakeout while Emily kept Alison busy. Aria was keep watch from the inside since she was a volunteer. Spencer's phone beeped again. "That had better not be A this time." Mona said.

"Toby again. He's just become a cop and I'm meant to be at his ceremony."

"Well then let's make this quick."

They were in and out within five minutes. They had burrowed the files and recordings of Bethany and were sat in the car again with Aria too. Mona played one of the recordings. _"Like mother like daughter."_ Part of it said.

"Bethany _did_ know Alison." Spencer realised out loud.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer had barely taken three steps away from the car when she was handcuffed by a group of cops. Holbrook was in the group and said, "You're under arrest for the murder of Bethany Young."

In an attempt to save herself and let Toby know she was there she called out, "Toby!"

He heard her and whipped his head round in his seat. "Spencer!" He called back as he watched her being dragged into the police car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day (on thanksgiving) Mona texted the girls minus Spencer to meet her at her house because she had proof that Alison was A. But when they turned up there was blood covering the walls and furniture overturned. Emily went upstairs and screamed so loudly the entire neighbourhood could hear. She was in Mona's bedroom. There was blood everywhere. It was far too much blood to lose. Mona was dead!

"Call 911!" Aria shouted. They did and suddenly the house was a crime scene. Thanksgiving had turned into a nightmare.

 **I know this chapter is more or less what happened in the show, but it is needed in this story. The next chapter will be Christmas and I'm going to add in a scene or two of my own. Just to clarify, this will be different to the TV series so I won't just be re-writing the episodes.**


	11. Snow Plough

It was December 23rd and the girls were doing last minute Christmas shopping. Spencer had luckily been bailed out of jail. They gazed through the shop windows and spoke about Christmas wishes. Hanna spotted a strange man walked straight towards them. "Can I help you?" she asked as he approached.

He completely ignored her question. "Are you Hanna Marin?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I was instructed by Mona that if she died, I was to wait 30 days and then deliver this to you. Merry Christmas." He handed an envelope over and simply walking away.

"Open it." Aria urged.

Hanna did. Inside were a few pieces of paper. "They're the plans to Ali's house."

"And all her hiding places." Spencer added.

There was also a note from Mona. Tears threatened to fall as Hanna read it. "She wants us to take down A."

"You mean Alison." Emily corrected "There must be something in her house to prove she killed Bethany."

"I think Mona just gave us Christmas." Spencer said.

"And your stay out of jail free card."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, Toby was at Spencer's observing Alison's house through the window. "She turned hiding things into a game." Spencer was saying from somewhere behind him. "It's not a perfect plan but we don't have anything better."

"What if Ali leaves the dance early?"

"She won't. Aria and Emily will find a way to keep her there and you'll warn us if you see anything."

"It sounds like you've got it all figured out."

"Toby, this could be my last Christmas. So I'm planning on making the most of it." As she spoke, Spencer walked towards his wheelchair. Toby turned round to see her in a sexy Santa outfit. "Merry Ho Ho." She said seductively. Making sure not to put too much of her weight on his bad leg, she sat on his lap and gently kissed him. Then she hovered her lips just millimetres from his.

"Is this my gesture?" He breathed out, barely even a whisper. They had agreed to do something special for each other instead of buying material presents.

She moved her lips so that they were pressed against his ear. "Yes." They then had a heated make out session until Spencer's phone beeped and reminded them of the time. She hurriedly changed, reapplied her makeup and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

15 minutes later Spencer was with her 3 best friends at Ali's Christmas party. "There's no sign of Ali anywhere."

"She's probably waiting to make her grand entrance." Aria suggested.

"We can't leave until she gets here." Emily said.

"I'm going to talk to Lucas." Spencer announced abruptly. She soon sighted the queue to meet Santa and joined it. Luckily it was a short queue and he didn't turn round. Soon it was her turn to sit on Santa's knee. There was a flash as the camera took their picture. She faced him to say, "We're heading over to Ali's house the moment she gets here."

"I'll do what I can to keep her here."

"Thanks. Be careful Lucas." With that she got up and went to find the others. At the same time as she saw them dancing with their dates, she also saw Ali out of the corner of her eye. Motioning to them. They (all 7 of them) turned to stare at Alison and 4 masked girls stood at the top of the staircase. The five of them seemingly looked down on everyone else as if to say that they owned the party; which was true in Ali's case.

"Who are those other girls?" Hanna wondered as they began descending the staircase. The entire room looked at them like they were entranced.

"Let's get out of here." Spencer said. She strolled off with Hanna not far behind, having giving Caleb a kiss. They didn't notice the white figure watching them leave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soon Hanna and Spencer were sneaking into Ali's house. "You take upstairs, I'll take downstairs." Spencer said, map in hand.

"Ok." They split up. Toby saw them through the windows and knew that their plan was in action.

A few minutes later Hanna found Spencer and showed her a passport. "If Ali wants to leave the country she's all set."

Spencer looked at the passport. "Holly Varjak. She's just writing her happy ending to Breakfast at Tiffany's. It's another alter ego but I doubt she'd use it." She picked up a scrap of newspaper to examine.

"What did you find?"

"It looks like she's been communicating with someone through the newspaper. I don't know why though."

"I'll keep looking." Hanna went back upstairs and continued to search through Ali's hiding places.

Across the street Toby got a call. _"I tried calling Hanna but she won't pick up."_ Caleb's voice said. _"I think Ali's left the party."_

" _Thanks."_ Caleb hung up and left Toby to try to warn Hanna. He sent light signals hoping she'd see them through the window.

Meanwhile Spencer huddled under a table, scared to breath for fear the black intruder would find her. She was certain it was Ali in disguise, although she did wonder why she needed a disguise in her own home. She sent Hanna a text. But when she dared to peep out from the table, she noticed that Hanna had left her phone downstairs.

Upstairs, Hanna remained unaware of the danger. She discovered a box full of letters from Bethany, including one that thanked her for the invite to her house. Coincidently for labour day; the day she died! She got up and moved towards the door. She opened it. A stood on the other side. She screamed.

Spencer rushed towards the sound to see Hanna knocked to the ground. She comforted her and made sure she wasn't hurt. A was nowhere to be found.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night, everyone (all 4 couples) gathered in Spencer's living room to celebrate what they considered a success. Hanna sat with Caleb holding a bag of ice to her head. But Toby held the letter from Bethany in his hands. "This is exactly what we needed. Now we can clear Spencer's name and lock Ali behind bars." The room all noticed the way he had smiled at Spencer as he said her name. They also noticed how she'd smiled back. Everyone snuggled up with their dates to watch a Christmas movie. That night there was a massive sleepover.

Emily was upset the next morning. "They say the roads won't be clear until tomorrow. It'll be my first Christmas without my parents." She explained to Aria, Hanna and Spencer. They had all seen on the news how bad the snow was and it was getting them all down.

But their faces lit up the moment they saw the guys and Paige on the stairs. They all wore Santa shorts, with Paige being the only one wearing a white tee.

"Now _that's_ a gesture." Spencer said.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said in union. They spent the rest of the day celebrating together. Alison looked in the window. Overcome by loneliness, she walked off and disappeared into the snow.

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update; I had problems with Word but it's sorted now. This is where the story will drift off again. I will try to update soon and I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting. Thank you to anyone who's been reading since the start, it means a lot that you've had the patience to stick with the story.**


	12. Road Trip

On Boxing day, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer received the exact same text at 8:23. _I'm sorry but I had to leave again. Don't come looking for me. I just bought a new phone so don't bother texting back. Know that I am safe and make sure everyone else does too X._ The girls checked who's number it was. Alison's! They called each other and their partners. They couldn't believe it.

The next few weeks were spent half celebrating A's absence and half grieving Mona's death. Her funeral had been held with an empty coffin because no one knew where her body was. Spencer and Toby barely saw each other during that time. Toby's leg healed during that time. Hanna handed Bethany's letter over to the police and cleared Spencer's name. Alison's arrest had been ordered but she hadn't been sighted since Christmas.

Early February came round fast. The girls had thought that A was gone for good. They had thought wrong. Aria got a text from her brother, asking her to pick him up. She went but didn't see him or anyone else. Confused, she called him and turned round to leave. But she couldn't. A figure dressed all in black blocked her path. They got into a bit of a fight and Aria was lucky to get away unscathed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Love was in the air for Valentines. Hanna and Caleb went for a meal out, Aria and Ezra went to the theatre and Emily and Paige had a spa day. Toby had a special surprise planned for Spencer. _"What should I wear?"_ She asked on the phone.

" _Wear a pretty dress, but not one that's formal. Oh, and you'll be better in flats than heels."_

" _Ok thanks. I'll see you at 7."_

" _Bye."_ Toby ended the call and opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

On the other side of town, Spencer sifted through her wardrobe. Almost all the dresses she owned were formal so she didn't know what to wear. She managed to find two dresses to choose from. One of them was pale blue with a black belt. The other one had a white top half and a red skirt. She decided to wear the red and white one, but then realised it was too cold because it was sleeveless. Desperate, she had another look in her wardrobe and found a black jacket that went with it. _Perfect._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toby parked his car outside Spencer's house at 7 on the dot. He didn't get the chance to knock on the door before it opened and Spencer bounded out. _He looks so hot right now._ She thought as she took in his untucked shirt. "Are you ready?" He asked, checking her out in the brief moments they stood there.

"Of course." They walked over to the car and being a gentleman, Toby opened Spencer's door. "Thank you, kind sir." Spencer said playfully.

"You're welcome." He got in the car and started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please Toby!"

"I can either tell you or kiss you." A wicked grin formed on his face.

"Fine. Kiss me." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Wise choice."

"Now!" She demanded after a few seconds.

"And crash the car?" He questioned.

"You're not willing to pull over?"

"You don't believe that it will better if you're patient?" That shut Spencer up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were in a forest when Toby finally pulled up. Once again, Toby opened Spencer's door and let her out. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Put this on." He held out a black piece of material. She took it hesitantly. She gave him a questioning look and tired it around her head. He walked round her back and put his hands on her waist. "Walk forward." He carefully guided Spencer for a minute before stopping her. He removed his hands from her waist to untie the blindfold.

"Toby." She breathed out. They were stood by the edge of a lake. A blanket was laid out between the trees and was set up for a picnic. Flames flickered from the candle in the center. Rose petals were scattered around it in a small heart.

"Beautiful huh? Just like you."

"I love you!" She went in to kiss him but Toby was quick. He put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"Patience. Sit down and eat." Spencer reluctantly obeyed.

They talked and ate and laughed and watched the sun go down. It was a stunning sunset. The sky was illuminated in orange, pink and purple while they fed each other chocolate-covered strawberries. It was the most fun Spencer had had in years.

As time went on, the couple shared deeper things. "I have a serious drug problem." Spencer said. "I'm clean now but in the past I've made myself ill. I didn't mean to. Originally I took them to keep me awake to study for exams."

"You must be the only person in the world to take drugs for school."

"Have you ever had any bad phases like that?"

"It only happened once, but I was pressured into drinking at a party. I got so drunk I collapsed and they had to call an ambulance. Now I always stop drinking as soon as I feel drunk."

"Just for tonight I want you to break that." Spencer said. "Get drunk on my love." She moved towards him and knelt in front of him. "Kiss me and make me drunk too." She began caressing his face. "Kiss me!"

"Not yet."

"I'm tired of waiting." Spencer complained before pressing her lips to his.

 **I'm continuing this date in the next chapter. Word keeps working then not working (I think it's the laptop), but I will try to update soon.**


	13. 60 mph

Toby felt Spencer's lips on him and he wanted her, but he pushed her back. "Are you sure you want to do that now?" She didn't even answer him, just kissed him again. He pushed her off him.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me. I have one final surprise." Pouting, she took his hand and followed him to a clearing. In the clearing lay a mattress. A bottle of champagne stood beside it along with two glasses.

"You didn't have to do all of this. When did you even set it up?"

"Earlier today." He took off his shoes and socks and sat on the mattress with his feet on the ground. Spencer followed suit. Toby poured champagne into both glasses and gave one to her.

She took a sip then put it down. Toby had been teasing her all night so now it was her turn to take charge. "Put down your glass down."

He complied but asked, "Why?"

"Because while you were holding it we couldn't do things." She kissed him hard and was surprised when he didn't push her away. She pulled back after a minute, hovering her lips against his. "Fun things." Then she kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

"I've got a fun game we can play." He said after a while.

"What?" Spencer was disappointed at the lack of contact.

"We play Would You Rather but then you actually have to do what you say."

"Ok. Would you rather kiss me on the ground or against a tree?"

"Against a tree. Let's use this one." Toby pointed to a tree and strolled over to it. He took her by surprise, pushing her against it as soon as they were close to it. She gasped at the sudden feeling behind her. He caught her lips while they were wide open and they kissed for a minute. "My turn to ask you now. Would you rather slow dance or dirty dance with me."

Spencer was still pressed against the tree. "That's a tough one but I have to say slow dance. It's more romantic."

He pulled his phone out his pocket to find some music. 'Like I'm gonna lose you' by Meghan Trainor started playing and he stepped back to give her room.

She stared straight into his eyes as she put her hands round his neck and he put his on her waist. They began swaying along to the music. Toby spun Spencer round as the chorus came on. When the second verse started she carried on dancing, but she asked, "Would you rather seduce me or have me seduce you?"

He gripped her hips harder suddenly. She was held in place. "Do you trust me enough to seduce you? I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

"Yes. And I want some more champagne too."

"There has to be resistance for seduction." Toby started, walking back to the mattress hand in hand with Spencer. They sat down. "I'm going to do things and your going to try to resist me... at first. Just stop me if I over step my boundaries."

"Ok." She drank the rest of her glass from earlier. "So how are we doing this?"

"Hello beautiful." She looked at him. "You've got incredible eyes. They're as intoxicating as chocolate."

"Thank you. You can stare at them all day if you want." She feigned innocence.

"I could. But wouldn't you rather do more than stare?" He took her face in his left hand. "Touch. Feel. Kiss me."

She pushed his face away as he leaned in. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" He stroked her face with his thumb.

"Because I have a boyfriend." She swotted at his hand.

"He never has to know." Toby began to push the jacket off her shoulders.

"He'll find out." She let the jacket sleeves slump around her wrists.

"Just one kiss. That's all I want from you."

"One kiss." Spencer leaned in slowly. Suddenly they were in a fiery passionate kiss. After a few minutes he left her lips and started kissing down her jaw to get to her neck. The loss of feeling on her lips made her 'remember' her boyfriend. "We shouldn't be doing this." She murmured.

"I'm sure I can convince you otherwise." His right hand went to her left thigh (the one closest to him) and he began rubbing circles. The fabric of the dress barely hid his hand yet she whimpered at the touch.

"My boyfriend's never done that to me."

"Maybe he should."

The shirt Toby wore already had the top two buttons undone, but Spencer reached out to undo the others. "I like _you_ doing it." She pressed her lips to his again. With the seduction over, they had a heated make out session. Clothes were thrown on the ground as they stripped down to their underwear. Spencer pushed him down onto the mattress so that she lay on top of him. Her hands moved to his chest as his moved to her butt.

By the time they finished kissing, the sky was pitch black. Rolling off of Toby, she realised she could still see him really well. It was then that she noticed the lanterns hung in the trees. "Were you planning on staying here all night?"

"If you wanted to. I brought pillows and a duvet in the car just in case."

"Can you get them? I don't want tonight to end." But he was already putting his shoes on when she finished.

5 minutes later they were putting the pillows in place. Tired, they lay down under the covers. They snuggled up to each other and looked at the sky. Stars shined down and the moon glowed, almost full but not quite.

"I know I said not to buy me anything, but I have something for us to share." Toby slid his hand into the hole of the pillow under his head, pulling something out. Spencer took it. A notebook and pen. 'Forever' was written on the notebook's cover, inside a gold heart. "I thought we could keep a diary together. You have it one week and then I'll have it the next. When we swap we can read each other's entries."

"It's a wonderful idea. I'm going to spend tonight gazing up at the stars, in your arms, and I'm going to write about it in the morning. I'm going to write about how it feels to kiss you, and how much I love you."

"And how much would that be exactly?"

"Enough for me to want you to tattoo it over my heart." The couple kissed long into the night.


	14. Red: Stop

Spencer and Toby were taking a stroll round town when they saw a poster with Alison's picture. It was March and still no one had heard from her since Christmas. "They're still looking for her?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah. Her family's worried and she's also a wanted criminal now. The police want her behind bars."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

A week later, Toby was working in the woods near Rosewood, looking for an signs of Ali. Not only had nobody seen her anywhere, but there were no trails to follow. He was scanning the ground for footprints or dropped items when he saw something shiny glinting under a pile of leaves. Crouching down, he pushed some of the leaves away to reveal a knife covered in blood. _My knife._

"Found anything Cavanagh?" A voice called.

 _It could be Mona's murder weapon. But what if it has my fingerprints on it?_ "Nothing." Toby didn't know what else to say.

He later told Spencer and Caleb to see what they would say. Both of them agreed it was too risky to hand it over, but Toby was still thinking that it could be the murder weapon. In the end the three of them decided just to leave it and see what happened.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer went over to Caleb's apartment the next day to say that they had to tell the others. What she saw horrified her. A knife, covered in blood, laid on the bed in a sealed plastic bag. "You went back for it!"

If it has my fingerprints on it..."

"No Caleb! That's police evidence!"

"I can't get arrested for suspicion of murder again, Spencer!"

"Again?" Her voice was a lot softer now. Caleb told her a story about his past. When he finished, she announced, "I'm going to help you destroy it."

They immediately went to the school to use the kiln there. They placed the knife inside and turned it on. It burned out of existence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone went to a party that night at the re-opening of The Brew, with Ezra as the new manager. Spencer and Aria chatted away. Spencer felt something on her wrist. She turned round. "We need to talk." Toby said through gritted teeth.

"Bye Aria." She said ruefully.

"See you later." Aria went off to find Ezra.

Toby dragged Spencer outside to talk more freely. "How could you Spence? We had a deal!"

"It had to be done! And how would you even know if you hadn't gone back yourself?"

"I went back to do the right thing!"

"Since when did that matter to you more than your friends? More than me?"

"Spencer..."

"No! It's too late now anyway! It's gone. Destroyed."

"Stop Spence! The less I know the better."

"You became a cop to _protect_ me, _not_ to argue with me."

"Then we won't argue!" Toby stalked off down the road.

"Toby!" He didn't look back or even seem to acknowledge her.

 **I'm sorry this is a short chapter, it just worked to end it like that. I'll try to write an extra long chapter next time to make up for it.**


	15. Traffic Jam

"So let me get this straight," Emily was saying to Hanna, Aria and Spencer. They were sat in the Brew, discussing their recent discoveries. "Toby found a knife with Mona's blood on it."

"Yeah. And it could've have any of our fingerprints on it."

"Good job you got rid of it then.," Hanna said.

"Holbrook could've planted it. You've been looking into him recently Han, what do you think?" Aria inquired.

"Yeah, he's not as much of a friend as I thought he was. He lied about having a family emergency and could still be in town."

"So basically he and Ali might be working together to frame us?"

"No one's heard from Ali in months. Anyway, I have to get home. See you all later."

Everyone echoed, "Bye Spence."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

8 hours later, Spencer and Hanna were at Caleb's apartment. Spencer had received an alert from Mona's phone and it had freaked her out. So the three of them had banded together to work out what was going on. "Obviously ghosts can't move their fingers," Hanna began, "so who has Mona's phone?"

"Someone must've gotten through the encryption on Mona's laptop. That would set off an alert." Caleb said matter-of-factly.

Spencer agreed. "There were numbers; GPS coordinates. Presumably the location of the laptop." Caleb drew the location up on his computer and the girls peered over his shoulders. "That's a storage place off of the turnpike."

"So that blinky thing is where Mona's laptop's hidden?" Hanna asked for conformation.

Spencer replied. "It's the laptop. But could Mona have set this up to alert the police?"

"She could've, but the alert was sent to the four of you." Caleb answered. "Mona's security is usually really tight, but it looks like she purposefully made it easy to log in."

"So that we could get the laptop back." Hanna suggested.

Or so we could track down whoever took the laptop without them knowing." Spencer said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer and Caleb drove to the storage place. Caleb managed to pick the lock of the room which supposedly held Mona's laptop. They were right! Mona's laptop had been placed on a shelf, but the pair became fascinated by the other shelves. Bags of evidence sat on the shelves, mostly bloodstained clothes. They followed the trail. A barrel resided at the end.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He questioned.

"That she's in there."

He cautiously walked over. He tapped it a few times. "It sounds full."

"Mona was a lot of things but she didn't deserve this." She looked around. "Look at those." She pointed towards two smaller barrels on the shelves. "Chemicals for preserving specimens. When you mix them you can preserve anything." She finished in disgust.

"What if you mix them wrong?"

"It's corrosive."

"So, should we open it?" They didn't. And soon they were back at Caleb's place.

"Did you wipe everything we touched?" Spencer was agitated."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I've just deleted the security footage too. No one will know we were there."

"Good. We need to figure out a way to tie Holbrook to that storage space without getting ourselves tied up."

"We could call Toby." He reminded her. "We can tip him off."

"I don't want to risk his job Caleb."

"What about the lease? Could you hack into their records?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't take too long." She turned to leave. He stopped her. "I really should've gone after the knife alone. If it makes you feel better, Toby's not talking to me either."

"He's talking to me. We just don't have much to say." Spencer smiled and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scrabble. It was a game they'd played together a few times in the past, but Spencer and Toby were still working through their argument. Things were disjointed and there was obvious tension in the air. Spencer looked at her tiles: SERYTRO. _Perfect._ She thought. She laid down five tiles on the board. Toby read the word as she picked five new tiles. 'SORRY'. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I had the letters and it just felt like the perfect opportunity. I know I've said it already but-" He cut her off with a gentle peck on the lips.

"I'm still mad at you... but I love you Spence."

"I love you too."

She leaned in for a proper kiss. After a few seconds he pushed her back. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Well then how can I make it up to you?"

"Hmm... Prove to me you'll never do it again. All I need is an unbreakable promise."

She thought for a few seconds. "I promise never to go behind your back again. I'm going to write it in our diary. That's how you know I mean it."

Toby shuffled along the sofa, closing the distance between them. "That's not the kind of promise I meant." He began stroking her cheek with one hand, her leg with the other.

She hesitated. "I... I'm not ready for that." A wicked grin spread across her face. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Spencer leaned into his lips and they shared a romantic kiss.

They started slow – holding each other. After a few minutes things started getting heated. She moved her hands under his shirt. He managed to push her down into a vertical position. They were enjoying themselves.

Beep. Spencer's phone buzzed with a new text message. She broke the kiss momentarily. "Ignore it."

Beep. They heard the noise again a few minutes later. "You should check that Spence."

"Why would I want to?"

They continued making out for a few more minutes. Beep. "Urgh." She grunted as she sat up to check her phone.

 _Found something. Call me. Caleb_

 _It's urgent_

 _Call me ASAP_

"You have to go Toby." She said regrettably.

"Why? Is it A?"

"No but I have to make an important call."

"Who to? Give me your phone." He tried to grab it but she snatched it away.

"Toby-"

"Spence. Give it to me."

"No. You can't-" She stopped talking when he took it.

Toby read the texts. Slam! The phone was abruptly slapped down onto the table. "How could you?!"

"I'm so sorry. I can explain."

"You promised you wouldn't go behind my back again!"

"This was before the promise."

"What was before?"

"We... tracked Mona's laptop."

"You did what?"

"I got an alert on my phone from her laptop and-"

"Shut up Spence! The more I know the harder my job is."

"I'm really sorry Toby. I'll never do it again; I'm going to keep my promise."

"I can't do this Spence. I'll see you around." Toby walked out the door. Spencer stood in stunned silence. _What has our relationship come to._

 **I wrote a longer chapter as promised. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm just giving you a heads up that I'll be re-writing my story 'Happy New Year -A' soon. Thanks for reading this.**


	16. Cruise Control

Caleb, Hanna and Spencer were trying to put the pieces together. Caleb had called them together to discuss their next move.

"A's framing me, I know it!" Hanna ranted. "Just look at this: the lease for the storage unit is in _my_ name! And it was rented out the day before Mona was murdered!"

"The knife we found probably had your fingerprints all over it as well." Caleb said.

"Then it's a good job we got rid of it." Spencer agreed.

"Holbrook doesn't know we traced the laptop back to the storage unit. We're one step ahead of him." Caleb noted.

"How do we even know it's Holbrook?" Hanna asked.

"We don't. But I can erase your name from the files. Then we can tell Tanner about tracing the laptop and hopefully she'll figure it out."

"And if she doesn't then I'll take the blame!"

"This is our best option." Spencer said.

"Not for me!" Hanna stormed out of the room.

"You talk to her, I'll call the others." Caleb nodded to the suggestion and left.

Spencer quickly sent a text to Toby. _Come to mine later. We need to talk._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day, Spencer, Aria and Emily couldn't find Hanna. "She wasn't in school today." Aria observed.

"Could we track Mona's laptop to find her." Emily suggested.

"Good idea, she's probably with Caleb." Spencer pulled out her phone and they drove off using the phone as a satnav.

Eventually they reached an abandoned factory. "Why would they be here?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Who knows? But I've lost phone service so we need to split up and look."

A few minutes later Spencer found the laptop. But it was playing a recording of Hanna and Caleb discussing evidence. The couple themselves were nowhere in sight.

She called Aria over to look. When they got up to leave A slammed the door and locked them in a room. Gas started flowing out of tubes. "Oh my God that's freezing." Aria said.

"It's liquid nitrogen. If we don't get out soon we'll freeze to death."

Luckily Emily rescued the girls. They left with the laptop and drove back to Rosewood. On the way Aria called Hanna. _"Where are you?"_

" _I just got home. Why are you asking?"_

" _We've been searching for you."_

" _Me and Caleb went back to the storage unit but when we got there it was empty. Then Tanner and Toby arrived and I swear Tanner's suspicious of me."_

The girls traded stories of their days.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's in the barrel?" Spencer demanded when Toby arrived at her house.

"That's classified- "

"I don't care! Hanna and Caleb need to know."

"I can't say, Spence. Did you call me here to argue?" Toby began to get angry.

"No, of course not! I just need a cuddle; I don't want to fight."

"Come here." They hugged for what felt like hours. He kissed her forehead. "Don't get yourself in deeper with this whole A mess. Let me work with the cops to sort this."

Spencer nodded. "I actually called you here to give you the diary. I wrote a note in it about how sorry I am for getting you into this mess in the first place."

"It's not your fault baby. The reason we've been fighting is A." Toby stayed the night and they went to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Sorry for the long delay with my fanfiction. My old laptop kept crashing so I wrote this chapter and then lost it. I had to wait for my parents to buy a new laptop for me to rewrite this. Sorry the chapter's a bit short, hopefully if I update regularly it won't matter.**


	17. Secondary Road

Spencer smelt strong coffee when she woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes to see Toby walking into the room carrying a tray. "Good morning sleepyhead." He said joyfully.

"Good morning." As he laid down the tray, Spencer saw 2 mugs and a stack of pancakes. "What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion. I just wanted to show my girlfriend how much I love her." He sat down on the bed and placed the tray between them. The pancakes disappeared within minutes. While he sipped his coffee Toby asked, "When you finish school, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to college, somewhere far away to be safe from A."

"Have you heard back from any colleges?"

"I've got 3 letters but I haven't opened any of them."

"Why not? Knowing you they're all acceptance letters."

"I just don't know what I'm doing with my life. I have goals but maybe there's something better I haven't thought of."

"Just follow your instincts. You'll do great whatever you do."

"Thanks. I guess I'd like to become either a business woman or a politician. My parents are both lawyers so I guess I've always been interested in law."

"'The first female president', she would certainly be an interesting woman to know." Spencer giggled. "When I left school, I didn't know what I wanted to do. All I knew was I wanted to build my own house."

"Why _did_ you leave school early?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Spencer hesitated, wondering how big it could be. "Yes."

"My step mum was murdered about a year ago and there were rumours that it was my dad." He paused. "My mum committed suicide when I was about 5. People have randomly connected the events and accused my dad of murder. That's why we had to move and why I was so determined to enrol in the police academy. Before the move I was at a private boarding school so my dad made them let me take all of my exams early."

"Wait! You want to a private school?" She was shocked.

"Yes. My dad wants me to have a 'respectable' job so he was willing to pay. I guess it did me good because I can keep up with you in scrabble."

Spencer's phone interrupted them. "Sorry… _Hi Hanna."_

" _The police took Caleb in for questioning. They asked him about when we were at the storage unit."_

" _They're just doing their job."_

" _But they'll call me next. I know it."_

" _Calm down Hanna. Even if they question you, it won't be behind bars."_

" _Thanks Spence."_

" _Bye."_

"What's going on?" Toby asked.

"Hanna's convinced that she's going to jail. Although it does seem like she's being framed."

"Don't say another word." He warned her. Then he leaned over and kissed her, reinforcing his statement.

 **This is possibly the shortest chapter of this story and I'm aware it's mostly speech. The episode this is based on barely had any Spoby so I improvised. I'm hoping to update a few times a month so the story should be finished by Easter. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Wrong Side Of The Road

A week later, the girls were in school having a group chat. "I can't ask Mike why he was at the blood drive, he'd just tell me to mind my own business. Anyway, he was probably just there to donate." Aria said.

"But it is our business." Spencer countered. "He was standing right by the coolers with _our blood_."

"Seriously? What do you think my brother would do?"

"Maybe he was trying to get his hands on something to help Alison. Maybe-"

"Everyone just calm down." Emily interrupted.

"Easy for you to say. No one's trying to set you up as an accessory to murder." Hanna shot back.

Spencer went back to talking about Mike. "We don't know why he visited Ali in jail, or why he went to see Mona."

"Please just stop!" Aria shouted as loud as she dared without attracting unwanted attention from other students. "Mike loved Mona and would never hurt her. I know you all want answers but my brother isn't involved. I've got a maths test to get to." She left abruptly.

Spencer ran after her. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm just trying to figure out who's helping Ali."

"You thought Melissa was A and you were wrong." Aria thought out loud.

"Yes, but-"

"I promise to keep an eye on Mike if you promise not to jump to conclusions."

"You've got a deal."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer was sat home alone after school. Toby had cancelled their dinner plans because he had too much work to do. _Typical._ Suddenly her phone beeped.

 _Are you missing your boyfriend? Follow Mike if you want to see him again. -A_

Her hand went to her head in shock. A few seconds later a link popped up. She pressed it. It was a map with a marker moving along a road about half a mile away. ' _A' must've hacked Mike's phone._

Hurriedly, Spencer rushed to grab shoes and a coat, and get into her car. She set her phone up like a satnav and followed the marker. After 15 minutes she pulled up outside a diner. She watched through the window as Mike sat down in a booth.

Someone walked up to the booth and sat down opposite him. After straining her eyes, Spencer noticed that it was the guy who pretended to kidnap Ali: Cyrus. _What's he doing with Mike?_ As Spencer was thinking, another text popped up on her phone.

 _When Cyrus leaves the diner, get the package from him. Don't look inside. -A_

It wasn't long before she saw Mike hand over a small parcel to Cyrus, who had a little peep inside. When he was sure it was the right package, he left the building. Spencer took a moment to build up her courage, then left the car to approach him.

"Sirius, wait." He turned to look at her. "Do you remember me?"

"You're a friend of Alison Dilaurentis. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to collect the package."

"I don't know why you're here, but I was sent for it. Now run along home before you end up getting hurt."

She considered this. But she knew she needed to save Toby. "I'm not leaving until I get it."

"You're being foolish." In an instant his hand was wrapped round her neck. She was trapped between him and her car. "When I let go, you're going to get back into your car and drive away." His piercing eyes held hers for a few tense moments. He let go.

Spencer was gasping for air, when suddenly Cyrus dropped unconscious to the ground. When she looked up to see her mystery saviour, she saw Mike holding a cricket bat. "Thanks." She reached down to grab the package.

"What do _you_ need that for?" Mike inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here for the money. Don't tell me your morals are this petty."

"Huh?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt your friends. And it's your blood as well so-"

"Blood?" Spencer ripped open the parcel to find three red vials. Each had a label on: 'Aria', 'Hanna' and 'Spencer'. "You stole these from the blood drive!"

"You don't get it. I got an anonymous text telling me I'd get money for it. Mona told me she'd had texts and we had a plan to stop them. I thought that either A had found out, or it was a message from Mona."

"She can't send messages from the grave, Mike. What was the plan?"

"Well, once a week I would collect a vile of her blood and eventually we would have enough to fake her death. Mona was going to join the A team temporarily to find out who A is. But the night we did it… Behind you!"

Spencer whirled round. There was a flash of black clothing. She felt pain in her head. Blackness clouded her vision. _Thud._ She hit the ground.

 **I know I haven't been updating regularly. I'm really sorry. I thought I'd liven the story up a bit so I hope you like the cliffhanger.**


	19. Ambulance Siren

1 month later…

"They're in here!" Toby yelled. He rushed over to Spencer and let the other cops help everyone else. They were all unconscious, tied up in a line against the far wall. Spencer, Emily, Aria, Hanna, Mona and Alison. They all wore muddy, torn dresses, which looked like they were once pretty.

As he approached Spencer, he noticed her unkept hair and bruised skin. There was a red scar across her right cheek. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You're safe now. You're safe with me." Hurriedly, he untied her ankles and wrists. She collapsed into his arms and he held her bridal-style.

"No…" She moaned under her breath. Then her eyes fluttered open. "Toby?" She whispered.

"I've spent a month trying to find you. I love you."

"I love you too." Fear flashed across her face. "Where's A?"

"Did A do this to you?"

"Yes."

"I'll find them." _How could someone do this?_ Toby carried her to the ambulance, then went back inside to find Jenna. He walked past the other girls being carried outside. He kicked every door he passed. Beyond the doors he found bedrooms, bathrooms, studies… but not A.

Eventually he came across a locked door. _Strange. I thought we unlocked all the doors._ He called out to no one in particular, "I'm going to shoot this door down!" Aiming at the hinges, he weakened the door so that when he kicked it, it fell to the ground.

The room was abandoned. Straight in front of him was a wall full of monitors. They each displayed footage of a different room, some in the underground building and others around Rosewood. This was how A knew so much. To his left, there was a board full of photos and newspaper clippings. To his right was a desk with stacks of paper and books.

Toby scanned some of the books. Titles included: 'Hacking and other technology tricks' and 'House building for dummies'. He thumbed through some of the papers. They mostly appeared to be print-outs from random websites. One blog called 'My manipulations' kept coming up. He skim read an entry from it titled 'Who do they prefer?'. It mentioned telling the victim to choose one of their friends to be hurt, otherwise they would all be hurt.

He turned away from the desk, it would all be taken to evidence later, and gazed at the monitors. There was movement in one of the corridors. After a second, he realised it was a black figure running towards a ladder built into a wall. He assumed it was the ladder he passed on the way to this room.

Suddenly he ran back down the corridor. On the way he saw Tanner and yelled, "The kidnapper's gone up the ladder!" They sprinted together and just got there as a foot stepped onto the ground above.

Tanner began climbing the ladder. "This is the police! Stay where you are! Go and get backup Kavanagh." Toby ran out to the cars to gather the other officers.

While everyone else ran to help Tanner, he checked on Spencer. She was lying unconscious again, clearly exhausted from everything that had happened. Her handbag was propped up against the wall. Peeping inside, he found her phone and the diary he had given her on Valentine's day.

Wondering if she'd been able to write anything, he opened it up. She had. As he thumbed through, he noticed there was an entry for every day. He started to read them:

 _Dear Toby,_

 _I'm terrified right now! I've been knocked unconscious and brought to this… this… dungeon? I don't know what's going on. The room looks like my bedroom, except that it's not. There aren't any windows behind the curtains and I can't open the door. I've tried to beat it down, but it won't budge and there's no lock to pick. I've been here for hours and I haven't heard a sound from outside. My phone doesn't have a signal._

 _It feels like I've been left here to die. The last time I had any food was around 10 hours ago. I must've only been unconscious for an hour. My car can't be parked too far away. If I could just escape this room, then I could probably make a run for it. Although if I did that I'd need a signal on my phone to get my GPS to work._

 _I feel so alone right now. There's no sign of anyone else here and I miss you. I know our relationship's been strained recently, but I wouldn't be writing if I didn't love you- or maybe I would. I have this eerie feeling that this place will drive me insane. But I'm not insane yet and the sooner you find me, the saner I'll be. You'll find me, and take me back to my real home, and I'll be able to apologise to Aria for not trusting her brother, and then we can kiss and talk and…_

 _I love you Toby. Yours forever,_

 _Your sane girlfriend, Spencer Hastings_

Toby couldn't believe what he read. How long had she gone without food? How long had she been alone? He was about to read the next entry, when someone called him. "Kavanagh. Are you staying in here and going to the hospital?"

"I'm staying."

"See you in the office." The cop shut the ambulance door and he felt a jolt as the ambulance drove away.

 **I knew I had to write this chapter soon because of the cliff-hanger in the last chapter. There will be more diary entries in the future, as well as the aftermath of what I'm sure you've all figured out is the dollhouse. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
